Legendary Guardians
by moonsmile931
Summary: Force to face his past Cloud head back into the place were he swear to never come back again.12 years later Cloud faces himself with knew enemys and friends. bad at summuries put i promise that the story is good.*DISCONTINUE*
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: a lot of OCC. VIOLENCE AND CUSSING.**

**MY third Seph x Cloud. I'm so happy I know I just can't stay still with just one story. But it was taking time for the others. Then I figure what the heck. I'll release this other story that I got here. Anyways hope you like it. =D**

**DON'T OWN FF7**

….

It was a rainy night and there was a lot of lightning crashing together in the sky. In the middle of the park you could see two shadows standing in the middle of the rain staring each other down. It was very dark and it was hard to see their faces.

Then a powerful lightning strike above them. illuminating the entire park with its light. They stood there without moving not even caring if one of those strike down and hit one of them.

One of them was a guy. He had blonde spike hair and blue eyes. He had a big silver sword that looked like it could be separate in different parts that was on his arms. It was shinning every time the lighting's light reflected on the guy's sword.

Then the other was also a guy . His hair was black and really spike and had purple eyes. He's face look like a prince from a far away land. His sword was also big and long. It looked like it was really heave. But the guy show no sign of shush thing.

Still the both of them stand there without making any movements only staring back at each other. Silence was the only thing that could be heard. Finally one of them decided to break up the heavy silence that was in the atmosphere.

"So, I heard some rumors that were spreading around the village saying that a traitor has come back into the village. I thought that it was just some villagers gossip whatever they wanted. But now that I see you with my own eyes I know now that the rumors where truth. So tell me traitor? What is it that is so important that you're looking for that even knowing how dangerous it is for you to come back to this place is it for?" they guy with the spike black hair said with a smirk on his face.

None the less did the other guy change his expression. He show no fear to the guy that he was about to face. He didn't take his words at heart. On the contrary, his emotionless face turn into a cocky emotion. Smirking back at him trying to temp him and make him lose control with his own anger. "Reason? You mean that I need a logical reason just to visit the place where I was born at? Wow didn't know things had change so much during all this years that I've been away." he said while putting a fighting position.

"Well since the day that you decided to betray our race. We had decided that if you ever shall return to this village again. We shall do whatever it takes to exterminate you a long with all the secrets that you might know of our kingdom." The guy paused for a moment while making a fighting position as well he began to speak again. "Your foolishness has always been your weakness Cloud and that shall be the reason for your owned dead on this dark rainy night. You should be thankful that I was the one who find you. At least that way I would try to make your dead less painful as possible. But I cannot guarantee that it won't hurt." He said while receiving a small chuckle from Cloud.

"To actually believe that does words came from you. It makes it almost impossible to believe that is you Zack. (puts a smirk on his face) How much you have change during all these years. Did my depart from this village had effect you that much? (starts laughing) so typical." Cloud said.

Zack felt so angry at Cloud. How dare he talk like he even knew him better than anyone else? The fact that he was acting all cocky in front him made him really mad. Not willing to waste another second he headed towards Cloud and launch an attack at him. Making the first move in their battle. But his attack was block when Cloud swing his sword at him. Causing their sword to crash against each other.

"How dare you say that to me. To actually think that your decision of betraying our race would actually affect me? On the contrary I've been wanting to beat that pretty face of yours for a long time before that." Zack said while the both of them retreat back. Then the both went for another strike clashing their swords together once again. Then when their swords finally met Cloud ducked down and sent a high kicked at Zack. But Zack was fast enough to dodge it with one of his arm. Sending Cloud back spinning into the air.

When he compose himself and stood there to watched what was Zack going to do next. The rain was still pouring around them. Making noises each time they hit the ground. There was still lightning along with the thunders. But not enough to disturb the both of them.

"Well if is that really how you feel. Then lest cut the chitchatting and lest get this thing started." Cloud said while letting out a white force around him. "Was about time. Prepare for your final battle Cloud because I'm not holding back anything in this battle." Zack said also letting some strange for out but instead of white it was red. "couldn't agree anymore." Cloud said back and with that they go straight forward each other. Clashing their swords once again since the battle had started. Their energy force clash against each other that sent a powerful light of white and red into the darkness.

When the light began to fade away. Cloud and Zack could no longer be seen anywhere near the park. The battle has move itself into another location. But not so far away were the battle had happened a few moments ago stand a guy with red hair and deep blue eyes. It appear that he was there the entire time. Releasing a sigh the red hair guy began to walked away. To where ever the two warriors had gotten too.

* * *

><p>Back on the village there was a big old castle in the middle of it. It was made of rocks and almost look brand knew. Finally the rain had stop a few moments ago put there was still lighting in the sky. Inside the castle at the main room there stood a man with blonde hair with blue eyes. He was standing beside the window looking at the lighting that flash in the sky. Then someone knock the door three times until the blonde man said. "Come in." Then the door open. Walking into the room was one of the man's guards he had long black hair that was tied up as a pony tail and brown eyes with a point on his front head. The men kneel in one knee and stare down at the red carpet before he began to speak.<p>

" Your highness, I excuse myself for the interruption. But we have received news that General Strife has been seen around the village a few days ago and that he's now currently fighting General Fair not so far from the village." The guy with black hair look up at his King waiting for him to give the commands on what to do next.

The King look back at the guy. Stopping watching the view that can be seen out the window. "It's that so?..." The King said while pausing a little before he began to speak again. " Is there any information on telling why he may be back here?" He said while walking toward his seat thrown and sit on it.

"No there isn't any information that we may know on why he may be back your highness, but we have some reports from the night guards saying that they had spotted someone sneaking around the castle halls and also after that we receive another report saying that some of the valuable items that were brought here last week are missing. We believe that General Strife may had took them my lord." The guy with black hair said while the king shake his hand saying that he could stand up now. "What were the name of the items that he has taken?"The King ask the guy.

"We believe that he took some holy mystic water and the gold magic egg sir." The guy said while making direct eye contact with the King. "Is that all? (the guy with black hair knobs.) Ok then, I want you to send the order that all the village shall remain in lockdown until General Strife is capture. Also, look for General Rhapsodos and tell him that he is giving the request to capture the intruder weather is dead or a life. The secrets of our village is at stake to let someone like him walked around that easily. (he pause for a second before he began to speak again.) you may leave and continue your duty." The king said while receiving a 'yes your highness' from the black hair guy and left. Leaving the blonde King alone in the room. He starts to stare at the gray dark clouds while thinking on his mind. 'What are you planning Strife. Is not like you to make this kind of moves and put your life on the line. But whatever it means must be pretty serious. Well it doesn't matter anyway. You shall be suffering the consequences for coming back here.)" At that end of the thought a powerful lighting strike across the sky. Illuminating the entire room where the King was and soon the light of the lightning faded into the clouds. Leaving the King into the dark empty room.

* * *

><p>Near the village lay Zack on the wet muddy grass looking up at the gray clouds that were still in the sky. He had some several injuries all over his body and a serious cut on one of his arms. 'Damn it, I can't believe that I just lost to him. What did he do to get that strong in such a short time? He definitely wasn't this powerful before.' Zack thought while still staring at the sky. 'Maybe was because we were fighting under the rain. Who knows, I never had a chance to learn what his specialty was.' Zack was break out of his thoughts when he sense someone coming closer to him. Just by sensing his energy Zack wasn't happy. He didn't want that guy to see him like this.<p>

He slowly try to sit up put fail at his attempt. His body ached and hurt everywhere. Finally when the person got closer. He stood beside him. sitting in the muddy grass before he began to speak. "Well,well,well what do we have here. Our second General Fair had gotten himself into a pretty tough fight here. Obviously he under estimated his opponent and gotten himself all beat up looking like a fool in the ground." The guy with red hair and blue eyes say. Earning a 'shut up Genesis.' from Zack. "So tell me Zack who was the one that was fighting with you that beat you up?" Genesis said pretending that he hadn't been there at all.

"Shut up Genesis this has nothing to do with you and don't pretend like you just got here stupid red head. Didn't you think I didn't sense you back there. Idiot and why are you still here anyway." Zack said with an annoying tone on his voice. Obviously getting very annoyed at the way that Genesis was making fun of him because at the way that he was looking right now.

Genesis laugh a little before he began to speak. "I didn't expect that you didn't. put it is true that you underestimated your enemy Zack. A mistake that is very hard to replace." Genesis said while he stood up and stretch his arm to Zack. "But never mind that he's far away from the village right about now. Let's say if we go back and let your wounds heal." Genesis said while smiling at Zack. But you could see the hint of sadness that was on his blue eyes. "Whatever." Said Zack while taking Genesis's hand. With Zack hanging on Genesis's shoulders they start to walk their way back to the village not saying another word to each other.

Meanwhile far away from the village Cloud was riding on back of a mysterious blue creature. It cannot be seen well because of the clouds but it had two wings and a long tail. Relaxing on the creatures back he took out the magic gold egg from the bag that he was holding. Looking at the golden egg he starts to laugh a little before he began to speak. "Well this was easier than I thought it should be. To think that a creature like you let himself be capture by some pair of low class vampires.' Cloud stares at the egg but he didn't receive an answer. He was starting to get mad. "Seriously of all the places that you could had go it had to be that place! Are you trying to kill me or what?" He asked the egg that was on his hand. Then there was a long silence in the air. There was no response from the egg. Cloud was starting to get irritated that the golden egg wasn't responding that he shook the egg up and down has hard as he could while saying. "WAKE UP! YOU STUPID GOLDENASS LIZARD!" he said while shaking the egg even harder. Then the golden egg started to glow and slowly making a small form of a creature. It had two small wings and a little tail. It looks like a small dragon. The small dragon was dizzy at how many times Cloud shook him up and down.

When the creature got his poster back the first thing it did was give a dead glare at Cloud and said. "Oh yeah, like you're the mister perfect! Who was the one that left his pet behind in the stupid inn because he was being chase because he had destroy a building in the middle of the day where people could see. Leaving me behind and deal with the consequences from your dirty actions!" the little dragon said while letting out his anger at Cloud.

Cloud looked at the little dragon confuse. He was trying to remember when did this had happened and suddenly it hit him. Cloud tap his hands together before he began to speak. "Oh yeah I actually forgot about that. Guess I was the one that was wrong there. My bad." he said while scratching her head. "Sorry about that Fenrir."

Fenrir looked back at Cloud. "You better be! And seriously next time you decided to bring down an entire building make sure that you don't leave anything behind." Fenrir said while managing to control his anger."Sure I'll make sure to do that next time." Cloud said while petting Fenrir's head.

There was long silence before Fenrir spoke again. "Thank you for getting me back Cloud." Fenrir said with a sad tone. Cloud look down at Fenrir with a questioned look. "Thank me for what?" he ask. "Because I know how hard it's was for you to return to the place that you promise yourself to never come back to. If you were a different person you probably would have left me behind so thank you." Fenrir said while putting his head more closer to Cloud's hand.

Cloud gave a weak fake smile before he spoke. "Hey don't worry about it. I knew that sooner or later I would have to face him. All of them later on maybe. But that doesn't matter now anyway. Let's just go home and forget about this ok." Cloud said while Fenrir nodded. "Good. Now let's say when we get home I make you some blueberry muffins that you soo loved in other to make it up to ya." He said with an excitement tone. "YAY BLUEBERRY!" Fenrir said while flying up and curl himself around Cloud's neck. Smiling at the reaction that Fenrir did. Cloud started to pet Fenrir's head again while looking straight ahead. He was glad that Fenrir didn't notice how awful he felt right now. He never would had imagine that he would see Zack again. He wanted to explain everything to him. To tell him that all the things that probably the higher ups had told him wasn't true. Put he couldn't now wasn't the good time. Maybe sometime in the future put not now.

The blue creature started to fly higher and into the dark clouds until slowly despair into them.

* * *

><p>While they were walking back to the castle Genesis said something to Zack that left him in shock. "We should keep this a secret from the King for the time being." Genesis said looking at Zack serious.<p>

"What? What the hell are you saying. Are you taking his side? You know as well as I do that if he decided to kill the king. Chances that he may succeed are higher that we imaged." Zack said with a surprise face.

Genesis look at Zack then at the ground. "But you also know that Cloud doesn't like to take judgment on someone's life. He never did and you know that he never will." Genesis said now making direct eye contact with Zack.

"Yeah I know but~" Genesis interrupted him before he could say anymore. " You know that back there could have been worse than some several cut and a serious wound on your arm." Zack look away ashamed that he just lost to someone that he knew that used to be weak in the past. "He could have killed you if he wanted to. I noticed by the way he was moving while fighting. But he didn't did he?. Besides whatever the reason was that made him come back here. I thought that he would come back here again. So will you keep this between us." Genesis said with a cheerful smile on his face. "Fine." Zack finally manage to spoke again. " But if anything happens in the future Cloud is mine got that. So don't even think of planning on fighting him because next time I fight him I'm going to kick his ass." Zack said with a determined face. "I figure as much you would said that." Genesis still smiling at Zack and with that they headed to the castle. Without another word from neither of them. Walking the long path that they had in front of them. Hopping that next time the two of them meet with Cloud again it would be a pleasant meeting.

* * *

><p><strong>(For the once that didn't get what's happening in this first chapter is that Fenrir was capture and brought into this village where Cloud used to be but for unknown reasons decided to betray them. While Cloud was about to exit from the village he meets with none other than with his best friend Zack. Force to fight him in order to escape and because the other's don't know what really happened. They thought that he was going to attack the village or something.)I named Cloud's dragon Fenrir. =P<strong>

**Hope you had enjoy the first chapter of Legendary Guardians. V.V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Obviously there's a lot of OCC, ALSO some bloody scenes. There may be some bad grammar, or misspelling so don't like it don't read it.**

**2 Chapter of the Legendary Guardians! HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

**ENJOY! =D**

**Don't owned any characters from FF7**

* * *

><p>12 years had passed since that night that Cloud had encounter with his used to be friend Zack. Now trying to get away as far away as possible from the place where he was born. He finds himself living in the big city near the north-east side of the city that's called New York,New York exactly located in a country called U.S.<p>

It was night time and almost all the light from the buildings illuminated all the sky. Avoiding for any shinning stars to be seen in the sky night. Somewhere in the city near the bars stood a couple of teenage girls waiting for their ride to come and pick them up.

One of them turn back to talk to one of her friends. "Hey Maria have you seen the news this afternoon on channel 4?" ask the girl with blonde hair to her friend with black hair. "Yes I did, if only you could have seen it. Apparently there has been another murder with the same characteristics as the other ones that had been killed this month." Suddenly the girl with black hair felt shivers down her spine but she continue talking. "and the bad thing is that the last murder that occurred was close to this street." The other women looked surprise at what Maria had said but regain her cool expression again. "Well I guess we must be careful from now on if we don't want to be the next one on the list." The girl with blonde hair said earning a slow knob from Maria in agreement of what she just said.

With that said they stood there watching the cars go by in silence. Seconds seem like minutes. Minutes seems like hours. Everything seems peaceful.

Then there was a moment when everything seems silence around the street that the two girls that where in. Until the heard a scream from a woman calling for help. The two girls looked at each other asking what they should do. Then Maria took out her cell phone from her pocked to called 911. Obviously not wanting to deal with whatever that was happening with the women that just scream. When they pick up the phone Maria immediately started to give the details about what just happened than she didn't notice when her friend started to run to the place where the scream had come from.

When the blonde girl got to her destination she was paralyzed by the sight that was in front of her. Red eyes where glowing in the dark slowly sucking the blood from the women's neck that lay lifeless on the floor. The creature had darker skin that looked discompose from the inside out. There were no words to describe how horrify the creature look. There was blood everywhere even on the walls. The smell of blood was so much that the blonde girl almost through up. Slowly trying to walk away from the scene that was in front of her without making any noise so that the creature wouldn't notice her.

But she fails at her attempt when she bump into a garbage can that was behind her making a loud "bump" sound. Making the creature release the neck that he was biting from making the lifeless body of the woman fall down into the floor and lay there while the red liquid was still coming out from the wound that she had on her neck.

The creature stood up at started to walk his way towards the blonde girl. Doing the first thing that came into her mind she starts to run away from the creature. Using all her might to get away from the strange ugly creature that was chasing her .She kept on running not even stopping to see if the creature was behind her. Almost making her way towards the street she kept on running. Maybe she was going to make it out a life from this after all. That's what she thought but destiny had other plans from her when she steps on her other foot causing her to fall down into the wet floor. She try to stood up and make another run for it. But was unable to when something push her down again. Her eyes wine when she felt harsh breaths closer into her neck. She was so scared to move. The feeling that she was going to die anytime soon was so terrifying to her. She slowly turns her head to see at the glowing red eyes that were staring at her back. Then she felt a sudden pain in her neck and began to scream her lungs out. She kick, punch, and try to push the creature away but nothing work. Slowly her vision began to fade into the darkness until her body began to lose all movement and just lay there lifeless while the creature kept on sucking the blood out of her.

Sounds of police cars could be heard coming near where the creature was. Not wasting any time the creature stood up and walk away leaving the place before the police could have arrive into the terrible scene that had just accurate.

* * *

><p>Ring!<p>

Ring!

Ring!

…..Ring!

"Cloud pick up the damn phone!." Fenrir said his voice sounding far away where Cloud was. Slowly un raping himself from the soft sheets that he was sleeping in he picks up the phone and flips it open to put it into his hear not even bothering to open his eyes.

"Hello…" Cloud said sounded like his throat hurts.

"_Cloud it's me Valentine, I got another work for you when can we meet_." The guy name Valentine said

"…..What?...oh… is it urgent?" Cloud said while standing up from the bed. Obviously trying to fight the sleepy feeling off.

"_Are you available now?"_ ask Valentine while some traffic noises could be heard from behind.

"That serious huh? Yeah I'm available but you have to come to my place because I just woke up." Cloud said heading into the bathroom and look at himself in the mirror.

"_I kind of notice by the way you're talking. Anyway I'll be there in 15 minutes so be ready_." Valentine said and hung up not even bothering to say good bye.

Putting his cell phone on the sink he begins to take pajama's off and stands over into the tub while open up the key and letting the warm water run into his skin causing his tight muscles to relax. Obviously Cloud knew that he didn't have so much time to take his time showering. So he picked up the bottle of shampoo. He poor some into his hand quickly rubbing it against his wet hair. When he makes sure that the shampoo was out of his hair. He then picked up the soap and began to rubber it against his body.

When he was done Cloud step out of the tub while grabbing a towel and rob it against his face. When he was done drying his body Cloud rap the towel around is hips before he gather everything he step out of the bathroom.

"Who was it that called you a few minutes ago?" Fenrir ask standing right next of the door. But instead of a little dragon was a little boy with blond hair and yellow eyes.

" Why are you on your human form?" Cloud ask ignoring Fenrir's question.

"Because I'm making breakfast! Duh? Now tell me who was it that called you?" Fenrir said crossing his arms against his chest.

Cloud let out a yawn before he began to speak. "It was Vincent, he said he got another job for us. He should be here in a few minutes." He said while walking into his bedroom not wanting to waste time.

When he was done putting some tight black jeans and a blue shirt. He heads into the kitchen to eat some breakfast when there was a knock coming from the front door. Fenrir went and open the door to be greeted by a guy in a black suit and long black hair standing in front of the door. His red eyes glow by the rays of the sun that were shining through it. His skin was pale and white. If you didn't knew Vincent you would probably think that he's a vampire which you could say that Vincent was a very handsome man.

"Vincent." Fenrir said while stepping away to let him into the house.

"Fenrir." Vincent said while he walk into the house. Heading his way where Cloud was already eating his scramble eggs with toast.

"Nice to see you in person again Vincent it has been a long time since the last time we saw each other." Cloud said while smiling at Vincent.

"I'm afraid that I've been a lot busy during this month with all the cases that they had put me through." Vincent sat on one of the opposite chairs from Cloud before he began to speak again. "Which leads me to the reason that I'm doing here. Have you ever heard the murders that been happening during this month?" he asked while Fenrir came by and gave him a cup of tea while he reply "thank you" and began to drink it.

"You mean about the murders that they been talking on the news saying that they had died with the same characteristics as the other ones.?" Cloud said while he took a bite of his toasted breath.

"Exactly, We have been trying to track this guy down by searching for any DNA samples that were left behind on the scenes. But no matter what we have try he or she doesn't appear on any of the phials. That is until yesterday's murder. Apparently one of the victims manages to grab some of his hair sample while she was struggling. We decided to test the hair sample and found out that the murderer goes by the name of Richard Hernandez."Vincent said while he took another sip from his tea.

"So if you already know who he is and what he looks like. Why do you need me for.?" Cloud ask getting confuse about the situation.

"We may know who it is there's no doubt on that. But the reason that we need your help in this case is that when we search on the name of Richard Hernandez we found his phials on the dead list."

"How could the guy be dead if his hair sample was found out on one of the victims that been killed during this month." Fenrir said. He was standing next to Cloud. Listening the conversation all along.

"We did some investigating in searching on the man's grave. Turns out that his body wasn't there. Which is why this case has passed beyond our limits the mayor has requested your help in other to catch this Richard to avoid losing another innocent life."Vincent said while looking at Cloud waiting for him to answer.

"Ok I'm in; found any leads on where he may attack next?"Cloud ask while Vincent took out a piece of paper and place it in front of Cloud. It was a map with red x marks of all the places that the murders had occurred.

"At first it was hard to predict on where he was going to act next. But by the time the murders went on. We found out that he's using the same routing as the sewers on the ground. Which leads us here."Vincent said while pointing at the map before he began to speak again. "Here is the place we believed that he's going to appeared next."

"So wait until night go to this place and stop this Richard for murdering anymore?" Cloud ask earning a knob from Vincent.

"One thing before I go TRY NOT TO DO ANY DAMAGE WHILE YOU'RE AT IT."Vincent said while it sounded like It was a threat.

"Don't worry I got everything under control. It won't happen like last time I promise." Cloud said while smiling.

"I expect you to." That's all Vincent said before he stood up and left.

When a few minutes past in silence. Fenrir was the first to speak up. "I've been thinking what they had report on the news saying that most of the victims all had wounds on their necks. Do you think that there a possible chance it could be a vampire?" Fenrir ask.

"Don't think so most people from my village are train since there young to resist from our hunger to suck blood and even if it was it would had to be someone who has left the village a long time ago. Maybe I don't know yet there only on way to find out and that his when we meet this Richard tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>I know it. You may be confuse at what's is happening here and I will love to explain it but all your questions would be answer further on the story.<strong>

**So like my knew writing style or the old one? I don't know well anyway looked forward for the next chapter**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys it's me moonsmile931 and this is the 3 chapter of legendary Guardians =D. Before you begin to read this chapter I just wanted to say a few things about this story. As you all know this story is rated M for a reason and just in case there are more reason that I grated it M than just the feature lemons…..maybe…..well I'll try on writing a bit in further in the story but just a warning I'm really not good at it. Well anyway the point is that this story may have a lot of bloody scenes. Like scary scene with a lot of blood and that stuff. If you're a person who doesn't like this kind of things then please stop reading now. Don't get me wrong there will defiantly be romance in this story is just that I had to get this story stable before that. But never mind that here is the 3 chapter of Legendary Guardians Enjoy ;D**

**Warning: there may be some blood and a bit of a bloody scene, just in case bad spelling or grammar. And lightest of cussing.( I know I say about the cussing before and there not actually any. But I just can't bring myself to think of Cloud saying bad words you know. Well the others characters maybe….but not Cloud.) so don't like it don't read it.**

**Just in case if anyone ask you guys I don't owned FF7. I just own this storyline. =D**

* * *

><p>There are cretins things that Fenrir would have allow himself to get involve with. For example like that time when he and Cloud went into Boston to solve a case about some people that had been disappearing out of none where without leaving any tracks behind. In that case Cloud decided to use Fenrir as bait in order to catch the person responsible for this. To Fenrir it didn't bother him doing this because in the end of their search end up turns out that the missing people just fell into a hole that was on the ground and they ended up being stuck in there without any chance for calling help. Or maybe that other time when Cloud had been giving the request to guard the mayor daughter Tifa Lockhart to keep her away from some gang that where threatening the mayor about hurting his daughter. At that time Cloud couldn't had been guarding her 247 so he decided to used Fenrir as a close guard to be with her at all times just in case if something where to happened. Anyways Fenrir had to pretend to be a stuff animal for her for at least 2 weeks until Cloud and Vincent had caught up with the people that where causing the threat towards the mayor.

Whenever a new case was giving to Cloud Fenrir would have always end up being used as a backup. But that was ok with him because in the end everything would had always end up as a stupid fluke or Cloud would have always being there if he needed his help. But in this case he would never agree on being the bait not this time. No way especially if it had to do with a murderer for god's sake. He would never be a part in this. He rather being stuck pretending to be a stuff animal again than to go along with Cloud's plan.

Now he found himself wondering around late at night asking the same question over and over again. 'How the hell did Cloud convinced him on doing this again'. OH RIGHT! He used his one weakness against him.

$!#Flash back#!$

"NOO! ABSOLUTLY NOT THERE NO WAY I'M GOING THROUGH WITH THIS!" Fenrir said with an irritated tone.

"Come on is not that big of a deal all you have to do is walk around and wait until the murderer attacks you. Then I'll take care of the rest is not that hard isn't it." Cloud said sounding like it wasn't a big deal. He was sitting on the other side of the couch where currently he and Fenrir were sitting on watching T.V.

"YES IT DOES! ESPECIALLY WHEN IT HAS TO DO ABOUT A murderer!." He turn around to face Cloud and continue on speaking. "I'll tell you from now that there's nothing that you can do that will change my mind to go along with this." Fenrir said while making direct eye contact with Cloud.

'Yeah? Well that's what you think my friend. Let's see if I can change your mind with this trick that I had up my sleeve' Cloud thought while he smirks a bit. "Well that's too bad I was hoping that if we completed this case. I was planning on buying that new game system that you have been asking me to buy you for some quite time now. What is it called again…oh yeah! An Xbox 312 right?" Cloud said while Fenrir shifted a little.

'Not goanna work this time Chocobo head.' Fenrir thought to himself. "For your information is called an Xbox 360 not 312 and I can see were you going along with this and the answer is still no." he look away from Cloud and kept watching on whatever that was on TV right now. Trying to ignore any more counter attacks from Cloud.

"Really! Not even if I buy it a long with your favorite game Resident Evil 5?" Cloud said follow by 'You're lying.' From Fenrir. "Why would I ever gain from lying to you? All that I'm saying is to just walk around until the murderer tries to attack you. Obviously I will be watching you close by when that happens if that's what you're worrying about. I can guarantee to you that I will not let anything happened to you ok?" he said never taking his eyes from Fenrir.

'Damn why does he always sound so convincing.' Fenrir thought. "If I do this would I still get the game system and the video game that you mentioned before?" he was making direct eye contact with Cloud again.

'Oh yeah! another score for the Cloud.' He said on his mind. "Of course that depends if you say yes or no." Cloud said with a smile on his face.

Fenrir let out a sign from his mouth out of frustration. He had a feeling that he was going to regret the decision that he was going to make. But what choice does he have? "Fine you win I'm in." Fenrir said while Cloud stood from the couch happy with himself that he had won the battle between then. He then left the living room saying that he had to make a quick phone called leaving Fenrir alone with the feeling that he might regret this.

$!#Flash back#!$

So that's what happened so far. He could not believe that he fell for that stupid trick again. This better be worth the risk if not he was going to hunt Cloud for the rest of his vampire life if he fail to keep his promise.

Fenrir was brought out of his deep thoughts when he heard a noise coming from behind. He turns around to see what it was but saw nothing. He was getting this bad feeling that he should just start running and get the heck out of there but decided against it. So he just kept on walking ignoring the feeling of his shaking legs from each step that he took. It was silence for a while again until the same noise was made that make Fenrir arms hairs stand up. Ok now he was going to run. While he started to run he could hear footsteps following from behind. 'Oh no! What now the murderer is after me and there's no sign of Cloud.' Fenrir thought while he turns to the next corner but regretting on doing so. It was a dead end god how scare he was right now. Where the hell is Cloud anyway? Hearing the footsteps getting closer to him Fenrir did the only thing that he could think of at that moment.

"CLOUD! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU! I'M BEING ATTACK BY THE MURDERER!" He yelled with all is might hoping that at least Cloud could hear him to were the heck he was right now.

"Well I didn't know that you considered me as a murderer. You know that's mean you know even coming from you." Said Cloud taking a step closer to where Fenrir was curling up in the corner.

"Cloud you sick bastard! How dare you scare me like that?" Fenrir said hitting Cloud in the chest while he just laughs at the way that Fenrir was acting.

"Wow relax Fen it wasn't mi intention on scaring you like that. I was just checking if you where ok and all. I was going to do it the normal way like I always do but I figure that if I sneak up behind you. I might had scare you so I decided to do it the normal way put so far you did end up getting scare after all." He said while releasing a sign.

"Well if you would have said 'Hey Fenrir is everything ok here?' instead of just approaching me without saying anything. How do you suppose I should react when I heard a sudden noise while I saw someone approaching me without knowing that it was you all along?" Fenrir said earning 'I'm sorry didn't meant to do that.' From Cloud. "Seriously I sometimes wonder were all that stubbornness of your had come from in the first place?"He ask Cloud put immediately regret it when Cloud put on a hurt face. "Sorry Cloud didn't mean to bring any bad memories." Fenrir said quietly.

"Don't worry about it Fen it was my fault for scaring you in the first place. Anyway let's keep walking around and see if the next time is the murderer. This time I'll go with you so that you're not to scare ok." Cloud said while Fenrir made a little happy dance that he didn't had walk alone anymore. 'Zack…..I'm so sorry for what I did to you.' He thought while remembering the first time he and Zack became friends.

_Swing back and forward up and down. Dodging every move that the other make. They continue to do this for a while until one of them falls down._

_"Hey that's no fair I wasn't ready yet." Said a small Cloud with big blue eyes._

_"All fair in love and war spike." Said a small Zack while lay down next to Cloud._

_They always came to this place to train with each other and after their training was done the both of them just lay down star gazing until they were tired of watching them. Mostly the training was for Cloud because his scores had been going down a lot faster this month and Zack being one of the best in the class offer to tutor him. So they lay down without saying anything to each other. But their silence was interrupted when Zack began to speak._

_"Cloud?" he ask while Cloud look at him to see what was he going to say next. "Were friends… right?"_

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a scream from a woman. He turn around and tossed his cell phone to Fenrir. "Called Vincent and tell him where we are." He said while taking off leaving Fenrir behind. He kept on running fast trying to remember in which direction the voice had come from. His senses lead him into a small abandoned factory. Not taking any chances he took a part one piece of his sword while kicking the metal doors open and throw the small piece of his sword into the first thing that he saw. Stocking the creature between his sword and the wall. It looks like he made it just in time before the creature manages to kill the woman that was sitting on the floor.

"Get out of here now." Cloud said to the woman. He didn't needed to tell her a second time when she quickly stood up and left. "So you're the one that's been causing all those murders this month. Didn't think that you looked so mess up that you really are." Cloud said while the creature mutter something that he didn't quite understood. "Sorry can you repeat that again." He said.

" Preeeeyyyyy….Esc..pe…..nnnnnnnewwwwww…..preeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyy!"It said while he unstuck himself from the wall and lounge an attack towards Cloud which he quickly doge it.

He tried to attempt another attack but was unable to when Cloud swing his sword at him. Sending him crashing towards the solid wall. If it was a normal human Cloud would have never done this but just by smelling the blood that coming from the creatures' mouth he knew that he wasn't a human. The screaming's from the creature flow through the halls of the small building while he slowly stood up. Red eyes were staring angrily at Cloud. Suddenly the creatures' body began to expand. Bones come out from his back and arms. His fangs began to grow while blood quickly falls down into the floor. The scent his blood was making Cloud want to puke. He had never smelled something so horrible in his entire life. The smell was so bad that Cloud didn't notice when the creature move and try to attack him from the back. At that moment Cloud was left with two options let it hit him or finish him in one blow. So he took the one that he thought was for the best. He bent down and swung his sword splitting the creature in two pieces. The nasty blood falling from his sword while he looked at the lifeless body that was on the floor. Cloud look towards the half open door when red and blue light colors where coming closer to where he was. He decided it was time to leave before the police came in the building.

* * *

><p>Everything seems to end up ok. They finally caught up with the murderer case close. Finally he can be able to take some time off from his work and take it easy for a while. Just thinking of lying down and do nothing was starting to sound so wonderful to him right now. His thought where interrupted when his cell phone began to ring. He took it out of his pocket and open it to see who was calling him Cloud Strife he push the bottom send and put the phone on his ear and began to speak.<p>

"I see that you did indeed keep your promise from this morning while you did your hunting chase." Vincent said with an amusement tone.

"_Come on cut me some slack Vin I did what I had to do that's all and is not like I always break anything along the way._" Cloud said earning 'Oh really?' from Vincent. _"….Fine! Maybe sometimes but that's because… well just because!._" He said while Vincent laughs at his sudden silence.

"Anyway I already put your reward on your bank account if that's what you're calling for. I'll called you when I have another case for you." He said while unlocking his car.

"_Great! Thanxs Vin and next time try to called me or visit me without a work reasoning ok?"_ Cloud said while Vincent respond a 'whatever' and hung up.

Watching Vincent drive away from the top of a building he turn a away to be face to an angry looking Fenrir.

"What did I do something wrong?" he ask not really getting why Fenrir look mad.

Fenrir didn't say nothing he just grab Cloud arms and starts to drag him a long with him before he spoke. "Where going to the game store so you can buy me the stuff you promise to buy me before you spend all the money." Fenrir said while Cloud just kept quite not wanting to make Fenrir any angrier that he already is.

* * *

><p>Watching Cloud and Fenrir walk a away a man with cat green eyes and silver hair stood up and took out his cell phone while he dial down a number and began to ring. When the person from the other line picks up the phone he only said. "Subject R-75 has been taking down." Before he hung up and disparate into the buildings.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>0.0….. What's just happened there? Who the heck is this person with silver hair could it be Sephiroth? And who the heck is R-75? And did you know that Fenrir had this massive obsession with video games? This entire question would be answer in the next chapter of Legendary Guardiens! =D<strong>

**V.V=Now to answer at least the question that you maybe all wondering about. Cloud is not a detective just if you're wondering he's sort of like a sweeper. You know like catching criminals. But only he goes along with the cases that are supernatural and beyond human knowledge.**

**Ok then now that that's now. I hope you enjoy it. Please tell me if at least I did the action description right. ^_^'**


	4. Chapter 4

**For now I got nothing to say other than to thank you for all your readers that had been following this story along the process. I had been thinking that I should at least make Sephiroth appearance into this story a little short and stuff. But I don't know. Sicked I'm messing with yah all ^_^. You just had to wait and be patient :p. anyway hope you enjoy the 4 chapter of Legendary Guardians =).**

**Warning: (don't worry at least this chapter doesn't had any bloody scene or blood at all.) just in case misspelling or bad grammar. Maybe some cursing. So if you don't like it don't read it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>5 minutes earlier….<p>

Walking silently through the dark and silence hallway. A man with silver-short hair and green cat eyes walk silently towards the end of the hallway. He had black tight clothes except for his pants that were lose at the end. On one of his sides he was holding a kutana color blue at the end and the cover was color black. He kept on walking his way towards his destination but he stop walking when he felt in cell phone vibrate. Quickly opening the phone and putting it into his ear he listens patiently for the other caller to speak. "Subject R-75 has been taking down." The person said before he hang up. The man with short-silver hair wasn't surprise to hear this. He had expected him to fall just like the rest of the experiments that his creator has experimented so far. He simply couldn't figure out why does the man even bother wasting his time in such insolence things when he already had them. 'Probably because he can't feel satisfy with just us." He thought to himself.

Standing in front of the door where currently his creator was in. he knocks several times before he heard a noise from the other side approving him to come inside. When he enter the room he was greeted with the smell of chemicals but not enough to affect him since he was already used to the smell of chemicals. "This better be important for you to interrupt my time Kadaj." Said a voice of a man. He had black hair that was tied up from back and big old glasses. He was wearing a lab coat that look like it hasn't been washed for weeks. He was sitting in front of the computer analyzing the data from his previous experiments. He just couldn't get what was the thing that he was doing wrong for his experiments gone wrong.

Kadaj took a few steps closer to the men and began to speak. "I receive a phone called from Yazoo while I was on my way here." Kadaj pause a little to see if he got the attention from the man and seen as he stop looking at the computer screen. He got his attention loud and clear. "He said that your little experiment that you release early this month has been taken down by someone." Kadaj said while smirking. He like the looked that the scientist had giving him every time he announce one of his test subjects had failed.

"WHAT! How can this be? I made all the adjustments that my project needed for perfection. How can some-."The man stop himself before he spoke any further. "Well it doesn't matter I got more ways to deal with this." He mutters to himself out loud. "Which reminds me. (He hands over a bottle that look like yellow liquid to Kadaj)You know what to do with it."The man said returning his attention again to the computer screen. Muttering to himself how could his subject could had fail.

Kadaj just left the room without saying anything. He knew that even if he tries to talk to him the man would just ignore him so why bother to stick around. Sometimes he wonders why he was following him anyway. He wasn't even worth his time but Kadaj knew that if he and his brothers wanted to survive. They'll have to do what he says. Well that is until they got what they wanted from the man.

Walking out of the old building Kadaj headed his way to continue his job like he always did.

* * *

><p>The warm sunrays hit his delicate skin while he lay on the soft grass. Cold waves of air blowing against the tree making the leaves made small noises when the brush against each other. Slowly his aqua marine eyes open up while he look at the blue sky that was in front of him. Slowly waves of air brush against his blonde spike hair while he stood up and look at his surroundings. 'Where is this place?' Cloud thought to himself. He didn't understand how the heck did he got here. The last thing that he remember was that he was lying on the couch while watching Fenrir play his new game system until he eventually fall asleep. How the heck did he end up here? Cloud suddenly hears noise of footsteps approaching him. He quickly turns around to face whoever was coming over to where he was. He felt his heart stop when he saw the person that was in front him.<p>

Greens eyes meet with his aqua marine blue eyes. The man had brown spike hair he was wearing a black jacked with a white shirt under it. He had blue jeans and black shoes. He was smiling down at Cloud while he reached one of his arms and put it against one side of his face.

Cloud felt like someone had stabbed him with a sword of guiltiness against his chest. 'It can't be I saw him die right in front of me how can he be alive.' Cloud thought to himself. So many things he wanted to say to the man that was in front of him. But he just couldn't find his voice to speak. He was afraid that if he spoke to the man he would suddenly disappear right in front of him.

A few moments pass between them. Just standing there feeling the cold hand that was on his face. When Cloud was about to say something the man interrupted him before he got a chance to say anything. "Remember your promise Cloud." That's all that the brown hair man said before everything turn dark around them and the man slowly despaired leaving Cloud alone in the dark.

* * *

><p>"Take that stupid zombie!" Fenrir said sitting on the floor while he plays with his knew video game.<p>

Cloud opens his eyes when he hear Fenrir yelled. Taking out his phone he notice that it was already 12:00 p.m. "Let me guess you had been playing all this time since we got here." He ask knowing that Fenrir would had been stuck playing the video game until he got bored of it.

"No if you must know I did get some sleep last night. I just decided to wake up earlier than usual." Fenrir said not taking his eyes of the screen.

"…..Whatever." Was all that Cloud said he knew not to even bother when it came to this? He stared into the television screen watching Fenrir play his game until it suddenly hit him. 'Remember…..' The voice of the man was going over and over inside his mind. He hadn't had that dream for months. Cloud couldn't believed it the shock of seen the man again was so heart breaking to him and especially to remind him about his promise.

"Oh before I forget." Fenrir said shacking Cloud out of his thoughts. "Someone came here looking for you. Put since you were a sleep she left a message for you here." He said while he handed the piece of paper to Cloud.

Cloud took it and stared at the hand writing that he could see from the outside of the paper. "How did she look like?" He ask already getting his ideas on who it was already.

"You know black-short hair. Brown eyes…" Fenrir paused to think another thing that he could say to describe how she looks like.

"And let me guess she wears a black string on her head." Cloud guess earning a "How did you know?" from Fenrir. "Just a vampire instinct." He answer while he opens the paper and start to reading it.

_Dear Cloud,_

_Sorry I had to leave so early when I came to visit you this morning. I try to stick around and play with Fenrir until you woke up. Put you never did and also I had to leave to go somewhere else anyway. Put the good part about all this is that I got to see how cute do you look like while you were asleep and let me tell you just look to cute when you're asleep ;D. Is like watching a little Chocobo sleeping on the couch. So Cuuuutteeee ^w^._

_Anyway when you're awake meet me at the train station at 12:23 p.m. I got some good stuff that might pick your interest._

_Ps. Have I told you how cute do you look while you were asleep XD._

_Yuffie Kisaragi_

When Cloud was done reading the letter he felt his face burn from the embarrassment. 'Did she just say I look like a Chocobo?' He said to himself. How the heck can she compared him to such delicate creature with him and the bad thing about it was that she called him cute. Not a single men likes to be called CUTE!. Well just leave it to her to change the odds.

Cloud took out his cell phone to check again what time it was. She said to meet her at the train station at 12:23 p.m. and it was already 12:08 p.m. so that means he only had 12 minutes left. Cloud quickly stood up from the couch and headed his way into the bathroom to take a quick shower. After a few minutes later he settles with wearing a black shirt with a sipper in the middle and some black pants.

When he was done Cloud headed his way back into the living room to grab a pair of keys that were hanging against the wall. He look back at Fenrir who was now sitting on the sofa while he still play his game. "I'm going out for a while to meet with someone do you want to come?" He ask to Fenrir.

"No thanks I prefer to stay out of this one." Fenrir said still not taking his eyes of the screen.

"Suit yourself." Cloud said while he left the apartment that they lived in and made his way into the garage that he was renting so he can put his baby on. He turn the lights of the garage on and he was please by the site that was in front of him. Black and gold shine brightly against the light big silver pipes from the back and the amaze front wheels of his motorcycle. He was very proud to own it. It was actually kind of weird because he named it after Fenrir. Of course he thought it was strange that Cloud had named his motorcycle just like his name. But Cloud explain to him that there was kind of a connection between them. Something about their appearances reminded him of Fenrir.

Walking closer to his motorcycle Fenrir Cloud took his sword apart and place it on each side of Fenrir to especially secure them while his driving. The sound of the engines echo inside the garage when Cloud turns on Fenrir and left to head his way into the train station were currently his friend Yuffie was waiting for him.

* * *

><p>It took him 15 minutes to get to the train station. Cloud knew that he was running late and probably wasn't the best idea to make Yuffie stand around and wait for him. But he wasn't feeling too much guilty about that it was her owned fault for coming by without saying anything to him. She was always doing things without thinking through the consequences that came after.<p>

Making sure that Fenrir had the security lock on. Cloud went inside and starts searching for any black-hair girls with the same characteristics as Yuffie. But he didn't get that far when a pair of hands blocked his vision from behind. "Guessss whoooo?"said a voice from a woman from behind.

"Knock it off Yuffie." Cloud said while he took her hands away from his eyes and turn around to face her. She had black-short hair and brown eyes. She was wearing some cream short pants and a black shirt.

"Oh come on Cloud don't tell me that your still angry at me about what I write on the letter now aren't you?" Yuffie said not taking the small grin that she had on her face.

'You're lucky you weren't there personally otherwise I would had done something that I would had regretted later.' Cloud said on his mind trying to control the urge to do something to Yuffie when he remembers of what she said on the letter earlier. "Let's just forget about it and get on with our lives." Cloud pause a little to take a deep breath and continue on speaking. "So what's this is about that you wanted to show me that might pick my interest."Cloud said while Yuffie hold her hand to tell him to stop talking.

"No can do Cloudy it's a secret. You just have to wait until we get there. Witch by the way we are late. Come on." Yuffie said while she drags Cloud with her in the same direction were he just came in.

20 minutes passed going back and forward getting lost because of Yuffie's lack of sense of direction. When she finally figured out witch way to go they arrived in front of an orphanage. Cloud wanted to ask Yuffie why the heck did she lead then to this place but before he could she just said. "Just go along with if you don't like it then you can just leave." So he had no choice to go along with it. When the step inside the building the both of them were greeted by a blonde woman by the named Rose. She was wearing a light blue dress and white heels. She was monitoring them to follow her. She lead them into the main office where the owner of the orphanage was apparently waiting for them.

When he and Yuffie enter the room they heard someone said. "Welcome demon hunter I've been expecting for your arrival please take a sit." Said an old woman. Her face look pale it appears like she hasn't sleep well for some time.

"Thank you is an honor to be here." Yuffie said witching his playful behavior into a more serious one. It always surprise Cloud to see her so serious. He was already used to be playful and annoying Yuffie that to see her likes this was a shock to him.

"No thank you for taking your time to come here to helps us. You see the reason that I had personally requested your help is that. Some of our children has been disappearing from their bedrooms at night. At first we had believed that these children had decided to run away from the orphanage so we decided to call the police for their help so they can help us find the kids that had run away."The woman pause a little to take a deep breath before she continue speaking. "That was 2 months ago and no matter what we try putting security cameras or movement sensors into each bedroom the children still disparate. The police has already giving up on our situation. But I know that you may be able to help us to save the missing children. Please I beg of you will you help us." The old woman said sounding really desperate.

"Don't worry right? Me and my partner here would to whatever it takes to get does missing children back and stop this imposter for kidnapping any more children." Yuffie said sounding like she really mean it. While Cloud just look like her wired of what she said. 'Since when I've agree to become her partner.' He thought in his mind.

She let out a sign of relive before she spoke. "Thank you." She was smiling at them when she said it and Cloud could see the hint of hope into her brown eyes.

They exchange their goodbyes and settle that they would return later at night since it wasn't night yet. When the both of them got out of the building Yuffie turn around to look at Cloud. "So what do you think." She said back into her cheerful behavior again.

Cloud took a moment to think about the situation before he answer. "You should be grateful that you decided to bring me a long with you. There's definitely something powerful in there and is not the good kind let me tell you that. You know for a novice demon hunter like you. You do know where to pick the hot spots don't you?" He said sounding very amusing.

"Could I be any less." she said while grinning up to Cloud.

So the both of them got into Fenrir and drive away from the orphanage they were going to get preparate for the fight before it became night. Hoping that if they manage to catch up with the thing that at least the Children would be alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Did I make Kadaj too much OCC in this chapter? I try my best to at least maintain his like the normal Kadaj but I don't know. Well anyway hope you had like it.<strong>

**Look forward to the next chapter of Legendary Guardiens.**

**Next chapter**

_A shadow past behind him while he walk the empty hallway. Sensing the movement from behind him Cloud turns around to see what it was. Put there was nothing there. Cloud could feel something Growling and sending harsh breath from behind him. Getting ready to attack the demon that was behind him. Cloud was push away when the creature sense his movement and sent him flying into the wall. Quickly standing from the floor he thought. 'So you're not as stupid as I thought you would be.'..._

**That's all for now anyway please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Seph: (Glares at me)**

**Me:… Ok what did I do SO wrong for you to look at me like that?**

**Seph: You're taking too long on your updates. That's what's wrong.**

**Me: (sweat drop) I'm sorry ok, I admitted that this story been taking a little too long to update, but hey it was for a good cause.**

**Seph: and what is that?**

**Me: So I could catch up with mine other stories that I have been leaving them far behind. Even now I still got to keep up with a few of them. Been very busy during this few months…and also another reason was because I wanted to get you this. (hands to Sephiroth a piece of paper that look like a photo of someone.)**

**Seph:… (Looks at the picture and began to have a nosebleed causing him to faint.)**

**Me: (snickers.)**

**Cloud: Hey moonsmile have you seen sephi-.. OMG! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM!**

**Me: Relax he's fine just fainted from a nosebleed.**

**Cloud:! What is this? (Picks up the picture from Sephiroth's hand and his face becomes pale.) Did you just take a picture from my back while I was wearing that pink dress that Aerith made me wear?**

**Me: Yes, yes I did and let me tell you that you look wearing a dress.**

**Cloud: …you pervert.**

**Seph:uggghhh…. Cloud is that you?**

**Cloud: yes Seph I'm here please say something to me.**

**Seph: Can….can you please wear that pink dress again for me.**

**Cloud: o.0**

**Me: (drops in the floor laughing out loud)**

**Cloud: Moonsmile931….**

**Me: Yes?**

**Cloud: (takes out his first tsurugi) start running.**

**Me: o.0… Aaaaarrgggghhhh! (Runs out of the room with Cloud not so far behind.)**

**Seph: Moonsmile931 doesn't own anything or makes herself responsible for anything that may be wrong in this chapter.**

**Me: Heeeelpppp meeeee!**

**Cloud: GET BACK HERE! SO I CAN STICK THIS UP YOU'RE-**

* * *

><p>Walking around the empty halls Cloud pay extra attention to his surroundings for any suspicions movement that may caught his attention. It only have been 4 hours ago since he and Yuffie had return to the orphanage and started to look for anything that may help them solve this case around the building.<p>

When the both of them had gotten there they had told everyone to find somewhere else to stay for the night, not wanting anymore victims to fall under whatever that was that was kidnapping the children.

Right now it was 12:00 A.M. and everything looked so dark inside the building without any night lights turn on. But that wasn't a problem for Cloud at all do to his advantage of being able to see in the dark and all.

Anyway as Cloud kept on walking through the dark halls and he couldn't shake off this feeling that someone was watching him closely from his behind. But when he turn around to see what it was he was only greeted with an empty hallway. Trying to ignore the strange feeling he continue walking forward until a sound of metal hitting the floor brought Cloud's attention, he quickly turn around and headed towards the direction were the sound had come from.

Getting to the place where the sound came from Cloud carefully enter the room that look like a small cafeteria, hearing movement at the end of the room where the kitchen was supposed to be. He quickly started to head to the kitchen door and grab the door handle and quickly turns it around to open the door only to be knock off by a dark figure that ran pass him in a very fast speed.

Quickly standing up from the floor Cloud runs over the same direction where the dark creature ran off to. Walking out from the small cafeteria he was only greeted with empty halls with no sigh of the dark creature on sight. Not wanting to waste time on deciding which direction to take he decided to take one randomly and carefully keep an eye for any signs to where the dark creature may had gone.

As Cloud kept walking through the dark empty halls he didn't failed to notice the shadow that quickly pass behind him. Sensing the movement from behind him Cloud turns around to see what it was put there was nothing there.

Cloud could feel something Growling and sending harsh breath from behind him. Getting ready to attack the dark creature that was behind him, Cloud was quickly push away when the dark creature senses his movement and sent him flying into a wall. Quickly standing up from the floor he thought. '**So you're not as stupid as the like the other ones**.' Taking out his First Tsurugi Cloud was ready to make his first attack to only meet with an empty hall again. **'Playing yourself hard to get huh? Well let's see how far you can run**.' Cloud thought in amusement as he started to walk again put only to be stop when the dark creature appears in front of him out of none where and attack him.

Put his surprise attack didn't work when Cloud dodge his attack with his sword that also send the dark creature about to crash into a wall. But before that happened the creature disparate into thin air leaving behind a big black hole that quickly close up behind him.

"That's just great! This one can teleport between multiple dimensions! No wonder he was never caught on the surveillance camera that the police put on the rooms." Cloud said to himself out loud as he search for his communicator devise that he had for him and Yuffie to communicate each other. "Yuffie I need you on the first floor now, I just found what we been sent to look for." Cloud said as he got a respond of _'I'm on my way now_.' From Yuffie. It only took a matter of minutes for her to get to where he was.

"So witch way did it go?" Yuffie ask as she saw nothing put Cloud and not the demon.

"It ran off by teleporting through a black hole." Cloud said.

"So we got a teleported on our hands huh? No wonder that he wasn't caught on the surveillance cameras that the police put on the rooms." Yuffie said to herself.

"That's the first thought that came into my mind when I found out, But never mind that do you have anything that could reopen that black hole?" Cloud asks while Yuffie started to grin like a maniac.

"As of matter of fact I do have it with me you just have to show me the place he teleported." Yuffie said as Cloud pointed towards the direction where the demon had desperate to, Walking towards the direction where Cloud was pointing at she took out 3 tags out of her pocket and send them flying while silently saying silent words that didn't make any sense to Cloud.

Stopping in the midair the 3 paper tags began to turn around circles in a fast speed slowly expanding from different directions, managing to reopen the black pole where the demon ran off to. "Ladies first." Yuffie said as she quickly steps inside the black hole. This action cause for Cloud to mentally roll his eyes as he quickly follows after her.

* * *

><p>"Stop right there or I'll shout." Threated a police men as he was chasing the wanting criminal that ran away from him.<p>

"You got to do better than that to catch me motherfucker." The man responded as he jump over a wall and started to run again. But it was becoming impossible for the man to keep on running with the gun wound that he had over his left feet, making a run for it the man turn around the left corner to only meet with a big wall of brick. "Damn it! This can't be happening to me now! I can't get caught now!" The man yell as he punched the brick wall that was in front of him.

"Well then would you like for me to grant that wish for you." Said a mysterious voice that appear out of none where.

"Who's there? Show yourself you coward." The men said as he couldn't see the person that suddenly speak to him.

Suddenly out of thin air appear Kadaj as he hold the bottle that his master gave him on one of his arms. "Who are you and what do you want with me?" the man question as he took out a kitchen knife from his pocket.

"It doesn't matter for you to know who I'm since this is the first and last time we ever are going to meet and as what I want with you, well I'm here to help you by giving you the power that so many people would want to have." Kadaj said as he brought the crystal bottle in front of the man. "Stop right there and put your hands on the air." Said the police man as he finally catch up to them.

"What do you get in return from all of this?" the man ask seen that he was in a tight spot and have no choice but to believe the man that was in front of him.

"Nothing really just to kill as much human as possible and bring the bodies back to me." Kadaj said smirking evilly.

"That can be arrange." The man said as he snatches the bottle from Kadaj's hands and quickly drank the continents inside. "Last warning and I'll not hesitate to shoot you in the head." The police men threatened as he saw that nether of the two men were listening to him.

"Sure here let me give you a hand." The man said as he extended his arms and wraps it around his neck shocking him in the process while the police man began to shoot him with his gun put none of it did any damage to him. Bringing the police man closer to him, he quickly snaps his neck around and drops the body of the police man on the floor. "Is this good enough?" the man asks to Kadaj.

"It'll do for now." Kadaj said rolling his eyes as he pick up the body and turn away put stop for a second when he said. "I'll contact you when your due date comes for now bring anybody that you kill to this place so I may pick them up later. Enjoy your new power yahda yada you know the rest of the speech." And with that he quickly left not wanting to deal with the man any longer that he could stand. Leaving behind a man that was slowly plotting what he should do with his new powers.

* * *

><p>Ever since Cloud and Yuffie had walk through the black hole they had found themselves lost without been able to see through the dark and all, well that's how Yuffie felt as she was walking beside Cloud while holding arms so they wouldn't get separated. At these times of events she was really grateful that Cloud with her do to their advantage that he could see in the dark with his vampire eyes and his other senses that he had. Making it easier to know which way they should go.<p>

"Hey Cloud can I ask you a question?" she ask trying to break away through the heavy silence that was between them since the enter the black hole.

"Depends on what you want to ask." Cloud responded.

"How come that you're not using that weird technique that that sends like a bright like instead of you leading and holding arms with me." She ask

"Because for me to be able to use that weird technique as you name it takes a lot of energy and effort to use it. So I prefer to hold on hands with you and save the energy for later other than waste a lot of energy now and be useless to battle the demon when we encounter him." Cloud said as Yuffie let out a long sigh of depression.

"I guess that makes sense put I just hate not been able to see anything makes me feel like I'm stupid." Yuffie said while Cloud started to laugh at her statement.

"Don't worry we are almost close to an area where there at least a bit of light for you to see at least." Cloud said as the both of them continue to walk on silence until the finally reach the spot.

"Finally! I'm not blind now I don't have to hold hands with Cloud anymore." Yuffie said as she jump from happiness that she was able to see again.

"Sheesh didn't that you didn't like me that much." Cloud said you could clearly hear the sarcasm in his voice.

"Sorry Cloud put I'm an independent person don't like to rely on others." The hunter said as she started to have a look around.

**'Since when as she ever been independent in the first place all she has done is leave all the work to me each time we work together**.' He thought as the started search the place as well. As he keep searching around something shining gold catch up his eye as he walk over to see what it was.

When he got there the first thing he saw was a tiny hand sticking out of the wall with a gold ring on one of its fingers. Quickly pushing the hand Cloud manages to stick of the body of the boy that was on the wall. Checking for any pulses Cloud was relive to feel a small pulse put it was barely hanging there. "Yuffie check on the walls there buried inside of them." Cloud inform her as loud growls could be heard getting closer to where they were standing.

Picking up the body of the body he went over to where Yuffie was and handed the boy to her. "I'll take care of him you concentrate on getting the kids out of the walls." Seen Yuffie knob he didn't waste any time has he turn around and headed to where the growling's were coming from.

Seen the demon on his sight he got his sword ready to attack he ran towards the demon and swung an attack with his sword that was quickly dodge by the demon and use his long tail to attack him from behind but was unable to make it's attack work when Cloud took one piece of his sword and dodge the attack.

Separating from each other the both of them ran towards each other another attack put Cloud decided to use a different method when he jump really high swooning his sword against the wall of the ceiling sending big piece of rocks that drop down on the demon and squashing him down.

Heading back to where Yuffie was he saw that she already finish taking all of the kids from the walls. "We just got here in if they had spent another hour in there they might have made it."Yuffie said as she was using one of her healing tags to cure the merger wounds that the kids might have.

"We don't have much time before the black hole closes again so we should really hurry up and get out of here." Cloud said as started to pick up some of the children and put them on his shoulders.

"Right." The hunter responded as she started to do the same as him.

**2 hours Later.**

When they had finally gotten out of the hole Yuffie quickly call for help so they could tent for the children that were injured. Though some of them seem fine put still were unconscious.

Now Cloud stood outside sitting of Fenrir as he waited for Yuffie to stop talking with the owner of the orphanage that seems to not stop to thanking her for her help.

The sounds of his cell phone going off made Cloud stop looking at the scene and to pay attention to the phone that was ringing, he quickly snap it open and put it against his ear not even caring to know who the heck was calling him right now.

"Hello this is Cloud Strife speaking how I may help you." Cloud said politely as he answers the phone.

"_Cloud what's up my friend? How you been all this years that you been away from us, yo?"_ as soon as Cloud heard this voice his face became pale.

"How the heck did you get this number?" he ask trying to maintain his patience.

"_Whoa are we getting a little feisty ,yo? As to answer your question one of your little friend gave us your phone number so we could contact you, yo. Hey I got an idea let put him on the line so he can talk to you righ now_." The man said as some wrestling from the background and then heard the voice of the one he never expected to hear. "_Cloud is that you?"_ the person ask.

"OMG! FENRIR ARE YOU OK? Have they done anything to you." Cloud ask feeling like is world was about to crash down.

"_No I'm fine for the time been, listen I'm sorry I gave your number to them put I just couldn't take the hits and kicks that they gave me_." Fenrir said while crying.

"Is ok Fen don't worry about that now , right now I need you to be strong until I get there ok. Try not to provoke them especially the guy that handed you the phone alright now hand the phone over to him I got to say something to him." Cloud said as he hear a voice of agreement from Fenrir before he hear the voice of the men again.

"_Do you have something to say to me TRAITOR?"_ the man asks adding a bit of disgust at the end.

"Listen to me you stupid mother of mothers fucking red head if you dare as to touch one single hair from his head I swear- " "_Yeah I know what you're going to say nothing knew that I haven't hear before Chocobohead, anyway if you want your little friend to be safe then I suggest that you hurry up and get back to your place before…..we have our little fun with him if you know what I mean_."the man said laughing and quickly hang up before Cloud could say anything back.

"What's wrong Cloud you look a little pale?" Yuffie ask as she came over to where Cloud was already finish her conversation with the old women.

"Yuffie I'm sorry." Cloud said confusing Yuffie as to why he was apologizing put her question was answer when Cloud suddenly took off with Fenrir leaving her behind without any transportation by.

Has he quickly races at full speed to get back to his apartment Cloud kept thinking the same thing over and over again. 'Please hang in there Fenrir I'm on my way.'

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it! Review please (puppy eyes)<strong>


End file.
